narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Tailed Beast
In the Naruto universe, there are nine giant demons called the that inhabit the planet. These beasts are differentiated by the number of tails they have, with each possessing an amount from one to nine. They are large, living forms of chakra, often referred to as "Chakra Monsters,"Naruto chapter 404, page 14 giving them power that far outmatches most shinobi. However, this immense strength is tempered due to their bestial nature, which restricts them from being intelligent enough to use it effectively. Tailed Beasts sealed within humans are able to benefit from the knowledge of their hosts, giving them the ability to speak and better utilize their powers. Akatsuki has a plan that involves the capture of the Tailed Beasts. History The Tailed Beasts have been around before the First Great Shinobi War. Because of their immense power, the shinobi from each nation tried to use the Tailed Beasts as military weapons during the Shinobi Wars. After the first war, Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage, managed to capture and control them with his Wood Release techniques, and used them as a peace treaty to the other great shinobi nations, in order to stabilize the balance of power between them.Naruto chapter 404, page 14 After his death, however, the shinobi nations couldn't control these giant demons themselves and they began to run wild. Their attempts to capture and harness them failed as no nation could control such immense power. Instead, the nations moved to capture the Tailed Beasts and seal them within humans, which they were called Jinchūriki. This method worked by the time period of the series. Akatsuki is currently in the process of extracting the Tailed Beasts from their hosts in their attempt to create a weapon powerful enough to instantly wipe out an entire country. The only Tailed Beasts that are not currently sealed are the Eight-Tailed Giant Ox and the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. Jinchūriki Known Tailed Beasts Zero-Tailed Masked Leech (Movie only) One-Tailed Shukaku It has been captured by Deidara then sealed by Akatsuki. Two-Tailed Monster Cat It has been captured by Hidan and Kakuzu then sealed by Akatsuki. Three-Tailed Giant Turtle Four-Tailed Beast It has been captured by Kisame Hoshigaki then sealed by Akatsuki. Five-Tailed Beast The is a demon sealed within an unnamed shinobi from Iwagakure. It has been captured and sealed by Akatsuki. Six-Tailed Beast The is a demon sealed within an unnamed young man of unknown origins. It has been captured and sealed by Akatsuki. Seven-Tailed Beast The is a demon sealed within an unnamed ninja from Takigakure. It has been captured and sealed by Akatsuki. Eight-Tailed Giant Ox Nine-Tailed Demon Fox Legend of the Tailed Beasts According to some fans, the "Legend of the Tailed Beasts" is an epic story from Japanese folklore which Naruto author Masashi Kishimoto draws from to create the Tailed Beasts in his work. However, it is an example of internet-based fakelore which originated from this Chinese site.The Legend of the Tailed Beasts: A Lesson in Why You Cannot Trust the Internet The veracity of the legend breaks when it is cross-referenced with non-fandom sources on Japanese folklore. For example, the isonade, which was thought to be the Three-Tails, is in fact equipped with only one large, hook-covered tail; and the hōkō, which was thought to be the Five-Tails, actually has no tail at all. Additionally, the author of the story admitted it was not a true legend, unfortunately it has gone largely unnoticed by most fans of the story.Discussing Bijū and Jinchūriki References he:השדים המזונבים Category:Tailed beasts